The present invention relates to a practice mute for a string musical instrument in general, and more particularly for a bow string musical instrument such as a violin, viola, cello or bass.
Mutes for string musical instruments, such as violin, viola, cello, or bass, which produce musical tones when a bow is drawn across the strings, or when the strings are finger-plucked, are generally used to somewhat reduce the volume of the sound generated during practice or rehersal to prevent excessive sound propagation beyond a room or hall, and sometimes during performance of a musical rendition. Most mutes available at the present consist of a relatively massive metallic member which is placed over the bridge and engages a portion of the periphery of the strings such as to prevent full amplitude of vibration or oscillation of the strings. In addition, the vibrations of the bridge transmitting the sound to the instrument soundboard are dampened by the mass of the mute supported by the bridge.
Massive metallic mutes are heavy, as a relatively large mass of metal is required for deadening the sound emitted by the strings and transmitted through the bridge, and for dampening the vibrations of the strings and the bridge. The thickness of the metal in engagement with the strings and the top edge of the bridge is substantial, in order to effectively prevent resonance of the mute itself, with the result that conventional massive metallic mutes are substantially high and their top projects a distance from the top edge of the bridge which may prevent the performer from seeing the bow or the placement of the bow hair in engagement with the strings. In addition, such mutes rely on gravity to remain in position, and they may damage the strings or the bridge.